nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/Nitrome music jam and stuff
While I was on vacation, I made a mistake of reading through half of the blog posts in Blog:Recent posts. I got up to page 50 or so and kind of...felt a bit sad. It seems this year, in particular, is a big year of change, and this wiki is no exception. The change seems to be lack of things, rather than the addition of things. Yeah, users that used to hang around here frequently are rarely seen. And as for those who make blog posts, mm well, it seems there isn't much time for making blog posts anymore. And hey, that's not a bad thing, of course. Things don't always stay the same. So for old times' (or new times?) sake, have a long rambly blog post where I put random topics into level 2 and 3 headings! Nitrome/Wiki stuff New infoboxes So a longish time ago, Wikia introduced , which supposedly allows for a clean and consistent style for infoboxes on the entire wiki. Slowly but surely, I think I'm getting the hang of the code. As you've noticed on my personal sandbox perhaps, I was hoping we could make some changes to some of the infoboxes - for instance, adding the slider, menu and startup images to Infobox game. I'm still doing some testing with the initial designs, but if we were to change our infoboxes, we might need to do a lot of revising with the game pages. It'll all be worth it, I think. If we have time, that is. :P Nitrome Jukebox Ever wanted to listen to old and new Nitrome tunes, all in one place? The Nitrome Wiki Discord has a music bot called "Nitrome Jukebox", which allows you to do just that. It pretty much plays any Nitrome music track at random from a playlist. There's almost every Nitrome track you can think of - including unused/extra tracks, from Hot Air's early "reject" tracks to Lee Nicklen's unused Toxic II music to even some of the newer stuff from the latest Nitrome mobile games. Give or take a few tracks with "minor" differences between them. And also, the published games aren't on there...yet? I'm a bit on the fence on whether or not to include them. (Well, jukebox is kind of an inept term - okay, really inept. It's more like a radio station; at the moment, you can't request it to play any Nitrome track you want, but you can skip songs that are currently playing.) As you've noticed, a Discord module for the Nitrome Wiki server was added to the right rail, so if you ever want to get your Nitrome music fix and see the Nitrome Jukebox online, hop by and listen for a few minutes, or many, even. :P And Vacation Oh yeah I went on vacation for the last two weeks in August. I went to Hawaii; it was a lot of fun. I enjoyed snorkelling and driving up to the mountain to get a really clear view of the stars. As it turns out, it can get super cold in Hawaii. Good thing I brought a hoodie up there...but even that wasn't good enough to stand long in 44o Farenheit weather without being super cold. Back to school The most hectic time of the year at work. It's important to buy your supplies EARLY instead of, you know, on the day before school starts when everything starts going out of stock. Regardless, I think this year's back to school rush has been going a lot smoothly than the last couple of years. Going back to school is a big change for me as well...I'm going to a completely different campus. Surprisingly, while this one is in a different city than the one I live in, it's a lot closer than the campus I previously was going to (which was in the same city I live in). There's a lot to be nervous for, I will admit. Conclusion There's a lot - and I mean a lot - of things I could address about the wiki, but I can't really name them all off the top of my head right now. Anyways, what's up with you guys? What's keeping you all so busy? ;) - Category:Blog posts